


Showdown on the Red Planet

by KaeStela



Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Genre: Novakid (Species)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeStela/pseuds/KaeStela
Summary: Sonny gets herself in a bit of trouble with a stranger in Lumen's saloon.





	Showdown on the Red Planet

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place roughly 11 years before the events of As Long as We Remember. If you like Lumen and Sonny, you can see more of them in the later chapters of that story.

There they went again. Sonny pressed a hand over her brand, trying to stifle the angry crackle. Didn’t those outsiders ever stop? She hated them, all four of them, even the pretty saffron girl with the brand like a crescent moon. They’d been in the little Mars settlement for all of three days and not once did they shut up about how dingy the town was, how drab the folk were, how ugly the mooshi looked. It really got her sparking, it did!

“Hey, maybe bandits’ll ride through, light ‘er up?” the violet ringleader was saying now. “That’d liven up this ol’ dungheap!”

“If you don’t like it,” Sonny muttered before she could stop herself, “maybe you could leave.”

They shouldn’t have been able to hear her in the crowded saloon at full swing, three tables away. Sonny certainly didn’t hear them shove their stools back and stalk over, though she did notice the place getting quiet. She had just raised her mug for another swig when something slammed hard between her shoulders. The mug skittered across the table and shattered on the floor as Sonny was smashed against the table. Pain surged through her as her brand struck wood and she went limp. When she came to a second later, she was facing the ceiling, staring down the barrel of a gun.

“So… ya think we oughta leave, Missie?” the violet Novakid snarled. “Ain’t that a fine an’ welcomin’ thing to say?”

Sonny tried to squirm out of the way and two sets of hands tightened their grip on her arms, pinning her down. A knife pressed into her neck. The saffron Novakid stared down at her, emotionless, hand tight around the hilt. Sonny could feel herself burning hotter and hotter, her green glow almost white with terror. “I—Get yer…” Her voice crackled; she was too stiff to even speak.

Violet flared in a sickening smirk, raising his rifle as he leaned in real close. “What’s that?” he asked. “I can’t hear ya. Where’s all that sass from earlier, Missie? Spookit got yer brand?”

Fury got the better of fear. “I said get your filthy hands off me, you cad!” Sonny spat. Her snarl turned into a shriek as the knife bit down. She didn’t even feel the pain; its blade was just all sorts of _wrong_ , sucking the spark right out of her. Images flashed through her mind, fear, other Novakid writhing— _Brand metal!_

The ringleader was still laughing when her scream died down. “Ooh, she’s a sensitive one, Argon!” he cackled, lifting his gun away and planting a boot on Sonny’s stomach as she tried to push away from that twisted knife, smoke coiling up beside her neck from where her plasma had scorched the table. “That’ll learn ya, eh, lil’ Missie? Bet ye’ll think twice before ya buzz yer brand at the wrong star again. Too bad ya won’t get a twice.” He leaned in close, prodding her cheek. “Argon here’s been wantin’ a new shiv. An’ I bet these ugly lil’ spots’ll make a right purdy decoration on my belt.”

Sonny flinched as the knife went up, praying for some way she could turn off her sight so she didn’t have to see that awful blade come down—

_BANG_

Several people hissed in alarm. Two screamed. Violet shouted and jumped away as Argon doubled over, clutching her right hand, the knife torn from her grasp and sent spinning across the room to land, quivering, in the old dartboard.

“Huh. A seven,” the bartender said, lowering his revolver.

“Well, ya got some nerve on ya, barkeep,” the ringleader snarled, turning to face him, plasma roiling with pent-up fury. “Now put that peashooter down an’ my boys won’t put a nice crater in yer bar. This ain’t yer business.”

“Seein’ as how yer lackey there’s about to shank one of my payin’ customers, I’d say it is,” the barkeep said calmly, his orange gleam steady and bright. “I’ve added that broken glass to yer tab, by the way. Now why don’t you fellas step away from the little lady and head on outside?”

“Ain’t happenin’,” Violet said, folding his arms. “She’s gonna pay the same price as everyone else who sassed off to Johnny Twelve-Guns.”

That sent another wave of whispers around the saloon and Sonny felt all the wood beneath her start to char from the heat of her fear. Everyone knew that name. Rumor had it he took out one of the old human prisons, no survivors, just him and twelve guns at his back. He never even reloaded. “S-sir, if I’d’ve known…” she tried.

His heel ground into her belly and she broke off with a low whine. “Bit late for that, lil’ Missie.”

“I asked ya to take yer boots off the girl and I ain’t askin’ again,” the barkeep called. “Her only crime was tellin’ ya what the lot of us ought to have done when ya rolled in three days ago. And if ya don’t want t’clear out nice an’ quiet-like, we can settle this the ol’ fashioned way.”

The two thugs let go of Sonny’s arms and she slid to the floor, scooting under the table as they shoved their way toward the barkeep. Johnny held up a hand. “Hold on there, boys. I ain’t met anyone with the fire to challenge me in almost a decade. A contest of arms, is it, barkeep?”

“Sure is,” the bartender said, tapping his revolver against the flat of his hand. “My peashooter against that great firestick ya were menacin’ the lady with, one shot each against a little target. Plain ‘n simple, and no one dies.”

Johnny was silent for a long moment. Then he started laughing, his violet plasma seething with sparks. “Jus’ who do ya think ya are?” he asked. “Yer just a barkeep! I took on the human prisons an’ won. Yer lil’ gun ain’t got no chance against mine.”

“The name’s Lumen,” the barkeep said, a few white sparks curling through his own glow, “and yer right, I’m just a barkeep. So if ya don’t take my challenge, then I guess that makes ya a coward.”

Dead silence. Johnny hissed. “Ooh, and I was jus’ startin’ to like ya, barkeep. Fine. We play it yer way. Ya outshoot me an’ the four of us clear off, no strings attached. Lose, and my girl gets yer brand in the bargain, after _I’m_ done with ya. Ya got an hour. Go make yer peace.”

Chatter resumed as soon as Johnny and his gang stepped outside, Argon pausing to wrench her knife out of the dartboard on the way out. Sonny overheard more unnerving rumors about Johnny, a few Novakid taking bets, and three people simultaneously demanding to know if Lumen was crazy as she scrambled through the crowd.

“If standin’ up for one of yer own is crazy, then I’m crazy,” he said with a shrug, polishing an old glass. “I should’ve done it sooner, but I didn’t have the courage until… oh, hey there, little lady. Glad ya made it out alright.”  

“Thank you kindly for bailin’ me out,” she said, dusting herself off. “But you didn’t hafta do that. He ain’t gonna let you outta there in one piece.” The others started to clear off, either satisfied with Lumen’s answer or not wanting to talk to two Novakid who might not survive the hour.

Lumen shrugged again, setting the glass back on its shelf. “Guess I just have to win, then. …chin up, little lady,” he said as Sonny’s plasma clouded. “He looks the sort t’keep his word, at least.”

“He might be, even if he is a cad,” Sonny said darkly, “but his friends sure ain’t. It wasn’t their word.”

The orange glow dimmed with a staticky sigh as Lumen put his elbows on the counter, tucking his hands under his chin. “Ya know how their sort think, I see. And have ya got in mind for that?” he asked.

“Take me with you,” Sonny offered immediately. “I know, I can’t shoot worth a heap of beans… but I can watch your back for ya.”

Lumen hummed, his glow brightening like a sunrise. “Thank ya kindly indeed, little lady. What’s yer name, then?” he asked, holding out his hand.

“I’m Sonny.” She took his hand and he gripped it tight, like they were sealing a pact between them.

 “It’s a pleasure, Sonny. Let’s hope it’s a long ‘un.”

-

“I gotta say, barkeep, I didn’t think ya planned to show,” Johnny drawled as Lumen stepped out of his saloon.

Lumen chuckled, shaking his head. “Ya wound me, friend, if ya think I’m the sort t’miss a date,” he said, earning a hush from the crowd. “And ya brought Miss Argon, I see,” he continued, and ignored Johnny’s hiss of wrath at the insult. “She’ll be yer second? Sonny’s mine.”

“Suit yerself,” Johnny growled.

The whole town had turned up to watch, forming two long lines on either side of the main road. The two silent thugs stood behind their boss, Argon sitting beside them and polishing her knife. The sheriff stood in the middle, looking none too happy if the crackling sparks in his plasma were any indication.

“I hope you know what yer doin’, ol’ friend,” he muttered as Lumen took his place across from the outlaw.

“I never do,” Lumen told him, hunkering down to watch. As the challenged, Johnny took first draw.

The sheriff shook his head, static rumbling behind his round brand. “Well, may as well start this… You both know the rules, then? No crossin’ that line, and jus’ one bullet each. Keep it fair. I’ve set an ol’ growler on those crates, forty paces away. If you both smash yours, we’ll keep movin’ back ‘til someone misses. You understand?”

“Loud ‘n clear, sheriff,” Johnny said, standing up and shouldering his rifle. “We’ll only need one round for this.”

He sighted along the barrel and fired, and a shout went up as the clay jug shattered. One of the blacksmith’s apprentices ran over as Johnny raised the barrel, humming with satisfaction. “Hand-span down of the neck, sheriff!” the boy called, holding up a pottery fragment. Sonny felt fear again, this time as cold lead behind her throat—fear for Lumen’s sake.

More murmurs went up and coin changed hands as the bets shifted. “Heh. Let’s see ya beat that, barkeep,” Johnny said with a cocky flick of his head. “They’ll have to call me thirteen guns after I add yours to my collection.”

“That they might,” Lumen conceded, standing up.

“Lumen—” the sheriff started.

“Ethane!” the bartender called, and the crowd went silent again. The blacksmith’s apprentice stopped, a second jug halfway to the crate. “Not that one,” Lumen said, waving it away.

“What’s he up to?” Johnny muttered, leaning forward. Argon stood up.

Lumen ignored them. “That tin can by yer boot, draw a line on the lower half. There ya go. Now set that up.” Sonny watched, fascinated, as the boy obeyed and Lumen stepped up to the line, then started counting paces back, gun still in its holster. 1… 2…

Johnny seethed with fury. “Now remember, barkeep, fair is fair, whatever ya try t’pull,” he snarled.

“That’s right. I’ll uphold my end if I miss,” Lumen agreed. 3…

“Fair is fair,” Johnny repeated, and something in the way he said it made Sonny look at him, then at who wasn’t next to him anymore. _Where was Argon?_

Sonny spotted her a second later, stalking silently past the audience. The others were too fixated as Lumen took a fourth step, his head down as he made sure each one was precise, but Sonny saw the dark gleam of that brand-knife in Argon’s hand. She couldn’t shout, couldn’t distract him. He only got one shot.

Argon hissed as Sonny collided with her. Both women sprawled to the ground, rolling in the dirt, Sonny’s hand locked around Argon’s wrist. _She’s gonna shank me,_ Sonny thought as Argon pinned her down, trying to hold the saffron woman’s knife away with all her strength, _but I can’t let her get Lumen!_

“Five!” Lumen called and they both froze as he whirled and fired. The can rattled, shivered, and stood still.

Dead silence as young Ethan ran over and plucked the can off the crate. He held it for a moment, then leapt in the air, whirling and hollering in excitement. “He dotted the i, sir! He dotted the i!”

Cheers and shouts of disbelief erupted on both sides of the street as the sheriff hauled the stunned and unprotesting Argon off of Sonny. “Get along, you,” he muttered, nudging her back toward her allies. “Are ya hurt, Sonny?”

“I’m fine, sir,” she said, shaking, as she dusted herself off.

Lumen turned toward Johnny as the cheers died down, holstering his revolver again. He didn’t say a word. The outlaw, too, was quiet as Argon dragged her feet back over to him like a scolded puppy and the two thugs looked down at him, waiting to see what he had to say.

“I said one round,” Johnny said at last, putting his rifle away, “and one round it is. Much as I hate it, I can’t top that. You mark my words though, barkeep, I’m gonna beat ya one day. Johnny Twelve-Guns keeps his promises.”

“Lumen.”

Anger flared briefly in Johnny’s violet plasma before curiosity won out. “What?”

“The name’s Lumen. If yer gonna hold a grudge, ya gotta do it properly, give it a face—” Lumen tapped his own brand, “and a name.” He thumped a fist against his chest.

Johnny chuckled, shaking his head. “I’ll do that,” he promised. “Don’t ya let anyone kill ya, Lumen the barkeep, until I get ya first. C’mon, sweetheart, we’re leavin’…”

“I want _his_ brand,” Argon said softly as they passed Sonny; her voice was surprisingly sweet, almost enough to make Sonny forget the saffron girl had just tried to kill her.

“Another day, love,” Johnny hummed, ruffling her corona.

Lumen approached Sonny as the band of outlaws wandered off. “Well, I’d say that ended alright,” he said, his glow warm and satisfied. He grunted in surprise as the green Novakid flung her arms around him.

“ _’Well?’_ Lumen, you’re a hero!” Sonny exclaimed, fizzing with excitement. She let go after a second and let him catch his balance. “Eh, sorry. But that was the best gol-darn shootin’ I’ve ever seen! How’d you even _do_ that? Ain’t no way you’re just a barkeep. People are gonna be talkin’ ‘bout that for _ages_!”

Lumen chuckled, shaking his head. “Nah, they won’t. Sure, I’m the star of the show now, but they’ll all forget about it in a week, next time some tourist near blows his eyebrows clean off tryin’ one of Ethane’s flubs. An’ that’s the way I like it. I am just a bartender, when all’s said and done.”

 There was almost a melancholy to how he said that last bit, and it made Sonny dim a bit, humming with concern. Lumen looked up and brightened with a short laugh. “Heh, don’t ya mind me. Jus’ the ramblin’ of an ol’ starry wanderer. Speakin’ of heroes, though… I saw what ya did there at the end, Sonny.”

“Eh?” She stared at him, confused.

“That lady was ‘bout t’fix me good, an’ hang the law. I owe ya one. If ya hadn’t stepped in there, I’d be fairly snuffed right now. I wanted t’thank ya.”

Sonny blushed, her face brilliant emerald behind her brand. “Y-you don’t have to thank me,” she stuttered. “I was returnin’ the favor from when you stopped her shankin’ me earlier.”

“Guess we’re even, then,” Lumen said, tucking his hands in his pockets. “Still, that was a mighty brave thing ya did, little glowbug. Don’t s’pose ya need a job right now? Been lookin’ for someone t’help me keep the ol’ saloon in order. Whatcha say?”

-

Lumen was right. A week later, some human tourist scorched their nose down by the blacksmith’s place, and everyone forgot about his little sharpshooting demonstration against Johnny Twelve-Guns. _Everyone but me,_ Sonny thought with an amused hum as she wiped down another table and collected the empty glasses. It was like having a little secret between them, and she felt herself brighten a bit every time Lumen called her _glowbug._ She knew she’d cherish that for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding brand metal- it's perfectly safe for Novakid to hold, though some claim they can feel "echoes" of whoever it belonged to. If it pierces the membrane, however, it siphons the energy right out of the unfortunate Novakid. Novas killed by brand metal don't explode like usual; they just snuff out, lacking the energy for that final "supernova".  
> That said, using it for weapons is a terrible thing to do. Don't do that.


End file.
